


T&A

by MindtheGap



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/pseuds/MindtheGap
Summary: Boobs, ass or legs.Eyes, back, or arms.People always focus on Sid's ass, and it's not always what Geno loves most. Five times Geno is not an ass man and one he is.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	T&A

**Author's Note:**

> Each vignette takes place in a different time so it jumps around with what their relationship is a bit. 
> 
> Otherwise it's just good fun. Brought on by the thought that hockey players have amazing derrieres and a lot of scars and I hope they get loved on for more than the junk in their trunk.
> 
> Unbeta'd so.....probably has a few typos I missed during each read through. Sorry about that.

1.** Shoulders**

"Oh, c'mon! Staalsy, you're really going to tell me if a chick walked up to you with tits the size of your head you wouldn't immediately picture getting your face in between those beauts?" Neal demands from his side of the booth. The music is blasting in the club and a small group of the young guys are sitting in a booth in the back. Each of them were holding a beer while the center of the table was cluttered with empties. 

"Nah," Staalsy blushes slightly as he takes a quick swig of his beer. "I'm an ass man. 100% set me up with a perk booty and I will go to town on that buffet."

"Wait, are you-" Neal winces as Pauly smacks his head.

"Don't be a dick just because you can't be inventive beyond missionary in the bedroom." The guys crow in laughter at the slide and Neal grumbles into his beer before his eyes fall to Sid. 

Sid who is sitting quietly with a relaxed grin on his face. Neal looks between Sid and Staalsy and grins.

"Staalsy, how would you grade the Kid's ass?" The table quiets and a few guys share looks betwen each other while others look between Sid, Staalsy, and Neal. Pauly groans loudly and sinks in the booth while draining his beer. He grabs Neal's and finishes that off much to Neal's disappointment.

"What we say about Sid's ass?" Geno asks as he slips into the little booth space left next to Sid. Slipping his arm behind his shoulders and leaning back to sip at his own beer. Sid glances at him and shakes his head. 

"Jordy admitted he's an ass man." Geno narrows his eyes at Staalsy before shrugging.

"Ass man mean you thinking ass best?" Staalsy nods and glances between Sid and Geno. Their relationship was an open secret. They did a horrible job at hiding it and the team chose not to address it until it was brought up by one of them.

"Is very, uh, like, make no new idea no?" Geno glances at Sid and pats at his shoulder. "We all hockey players, how you like ass best when here so many ass is ?" 

"Alright," Kuni chimes in with a chuckle. "If that's the case, what are you, Geno?" He tips his beer bottle to his lips and raises an eyebrow in challenge.

Geno glances at Sid who sighs and shrugs. There's a moment where Geno is quiet and a few guys notice when the hand on Sid's shoulder starts drawing slow patterns across his sleeve and the slight shiver running across Sid.

"Love this part of arm and back. Most muscle and is best-look him!" Geno grins knowingly as Sid turns a deep shade of pink but remains perfectly still.

"Wait, are we allowed to talk about this now?" Flower demands. 

"Talk about what, Marc-André?" Sid asks as he avoids eye contact by grabbing Tanger's beer bottle next to him and takes a swig. His brow furloughs as he realizes the bottle is empty but he keeps the bottle to his lips refusing to back down.

They stare for a moment at one another and then Flower glances over to Geno who is flushed from a mixture of dancing, alcohol, and embarrassment. He decides to hold onto this information and let his friends off the hook for the moment. He leans back in his chair, kicking at Tanger's leg before he shrugs 

"That Geno likes back, of course." Flower grins as Geno glares and laughs sardonically.

The table erupts into laughter as Geno rolls his eyes. 

2\. ** Lips **

"Waiting forever, Sid." Zhenya whines between kisses. He finally has Sid alone. They've been in Banff for two days so far and the rest of the team has done everything in their power to not leave them alone. At least Zhenya feels like the guys have been cock blocking him, but he knows the idiots probably are too clueless to know.

Especially since the start of the roadtrip there was no need for them to be left alone. But Zhenya has finally gotten what he has been wanting for over a decade- Sid. The idea that his friends cannot read this off him is unbelievable.

He presses a gentle kiss to Sid's bottom lip and slowly sucks it between his teeth. He nibbles at the plump lip and groans as he feels Sid's hands clench on his shoulders. Pulling back just enough to see the kiss bitten red match the flush on Sid's cheeks. He groans again before diving back in to worship Sid's lips.

He whines as Sid pulls away. He will be proud about the little gasps Sid makes as he speaks at a later time. Right now he doesn't want to be interrupted. 

"G," Sid's eyes dart across his face, a small smile on his lips. Zhenya makes a high noise in the back of his throat-keening, he thinks to himself (knowing he should fine himself but its Sid). He pulls his hand from the side of Sid's face, allowing his thumb to press at the divot below Sid's bottom lip. "Got a little bit if a hyper focus there, bud?" Sid chuckles and Zhenya smiles as he feels it against his skin. 

"No jokes about dick sucking lips?" Sid is hesitant and Zhenya will revisit this when he isn't trying desperately to give Sid the space he's created after they had finally confessed their attraction to new another.

"You not understand how," Zhenya's face contorts and he mentally curses the blank his mind draws as he's distracted by Sid's tongue darting out to wet his bottoms lip. Tongue just grazing Zhenya's thumb. "Sid," he whines again "try kill me. Is like worst way die. See you licking lips."

"Oh." Its a mixture of an inhale and a realization and Zhenya would preen that he can read Sid both on and off the ice, but that can be saved for another time. Right now his attention is on the kiss bruised lip creating against his thumb. Slowly dragging against his skin as Sid's face brightens with a smile before he leans forward.

The satisfied noise Zhenya produces as Sid presses their lips together sounds eerily close to a pur.

3\. ** Calves **

Sid groans low as Geno kisses his ankle. He didn't expect to ever be into this. He didn't realize he would enjoy being worshipped in bed. He shouldn't be surprised that Geno would trounce over all his preconceived notions about hs own likes and dislikes. 

All his previous partners had all gone straight for his ass. Kneading and biting and slapping and grabbing. It was enough to make Sid roll his eyes and not feel bad when his erection would flag. There was so much attention on his ass and thighs that really, Sid had discovered he much preferred when he was able to spend time working over his partner until they were too much of a puddle to go after his ass.

Sid should have known.

Geno was different.

Geno could read a play without Sid needing to say it.

Since they first got together Geno had made a point of letting Sid know he was a leg man. Specifically calves. He spent entire nights on the couch watching west coast games rubbing lotion into Sid's legs. Tracing the muscles in his calves and rubbing circles into Sid's ankles. 

The first time Geno spent an entire period of play and intermission sucking small kisses and bites along his calves, Sid was sure he was going to die. Or come untouched. Neither happened because he was able to drag Geno away from his legs and put his lips to use against his own.

He is so grateful for how much of a leg man Geno is. 

4\. ** Hands **

"_I swear to all the hockey gods, if you pop a boner right now, Malkin. I will punch you in the dick._ " Kadar grouses as he pushes Zhenya further into a stretch. 

Zhenya quickly flips off Kadar and then returns his arms to brace himself in the stretch. His eyes find their way back to Sid. Where he is lifting weights. His hands are red and all the muscles are pronounced signaling the near end of his workout. He watches how they grip the bar, tightening as they find the right placement before the quick tug up.

" _ That better have been from finding the sweet spot of this stretch. Not because you're having workout sex with your husband. _ " Zhenya chuckles and moves into the next stretch. 

He watches as Sid wipes his palms on his basketball shorts. His fingers flexing as he reaches for his omnipresent water bottle. Zhenya can't help dragging his tongue across his bottom lip at the small flick of Sid's wrist as he twists the cap off and lifts it to his lips. He catches Sid's eye and Sid does his awkwardly adorable blink because he can't wink without closing both eyes. 

Sid makes a show of stretching his arms over his head and rolling his wrists before returning the water bottle to the ground and moving over to the rope. Zhenya exhales hard as Sid grips the rope and exaggerates each finger finding a place to take hold. 

There's a tug at the back of his mind and he realizes that he is far too close to needing to drag Sid into an unoccupied room. So he averts his gaze from the strong hands toying with him from a distance and tries to think of anything that will help will down his semi.

He doesn't want to hear whatever shit Kadar will give him if he isn't successful.

5\. ** Blemishes/scars/beauty marks **

Zhenya adores Sid. 

He knows how much his boyfriend works to carry the team and he hates when he is unable to meet him there on the ice. Right now his skates aren't working or maybe it's his gloves or his stick. Or maybe a hundred other factors, or it's all in his head. It could be the stress of being pulled in the middle of Phil and Sullivan, or being the ear for Horny and his concern about his own point drought.

But he can care for Sid off ice. He can let Sid know how much he sees his strength and the notches his body has collected to show his dedication to the team and the sport.

He takes a moment to rub the lotion betwen his hands and slowly massages it into Sid's shoulders. He presses a kiss to each birth mark, every scar as he passes further down Sid's back. He traces the faint stretch marks with his fingers and lips. By the time he has made his way to the long scar on the back if Sid's thigh he can hear the slow breathing of a sleeping Sid. 

Zhenya keeps rubbing the rest of Sid's legs and feet with lotion before sliding off the bed. He makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face and hands then climbs back into bed. He turns slightly and smiles as Sid reaches out his hand for him in his sleep.

Taking Sid's hand I his own he presses a kiss to a small scar on side of Sid's middle finger's middle joint. He smiles to himself as he adds a thought of gratitude for even the marks of accidents when they were first dating.

+1 ** Ass Man **

Sidney Crosby is known for having a spectacular ass. Everybody in the hockey world and many outside of it as well have noticed it and talked about it for ages. 

When they first got together, Zhenya worried about how his own love of asses would be taken by Sid. Who had every right to be fed up with people talking about and ogling his ass. It had been a slow and near torturous conversation. With lots of frustrated groans from Zhenya as the limits of his English came into play, but also a lot of patience from Sid.

They had discussed their own likes and dislikes in the bedroom and when Zhenya shared that he found himself constantly finding ways to get to his partners' asses it went about as awkwardly as he could have expected. Sid had been reluctant at first but also worried about not being a good partner.

That was a conversation they continuously checked in about because they both worried they would let competition or hockey become the sole focus of the relationship or some how get between the two of them. Sid had been most worried about it. Had kept circling around to the topic so often that Zhenya could almost predict when the slump in Sid's shoulders would be from the weight of his own fear of ruining them by their shared mistress.

When Zhenya finally broached the topic of physical attraction, he tried not to preen when Sid's eyes raked over him before settling on his legs. Sid had been loud about his admiration for how lanky Zhenya was. It had made him more confident in sharing that he was an ass man. That he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in between Sid's cheeks and not come up until Sid was rung out. 

That conversation had been long and taken several days to get through. Zhenya had expected it to be difficult and was prepared to make sure Sid knew he was more than his ass and hockey prowess- at least to Zhenya.

When Sid had finally let down his defenses Zhenya had cried in joy and promptly pulled Sid into the shower. Both men were laughing freely.

The next morning when they had gotten to the locker room the boys had gotten deathly quiet when they saw the hand sized prints on each of Sid's cheeks and the multitude of bites and hickeys scattered across his skin.

Zhenya watched carefully as Flower checked in with Sid. The blush on Sid's face was nothing compared to the quick shared gaze between Zhenya and Sid before his lips turned into a coy smile. Zhenya tried not to laugh too loud as Flower glanced between the two of them, his face shifting as he realized that Zhenya had made those marks.


End file.
